


It's Her Again...

by atmymercy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atmymercy/pseuds/atmymercy
Summary: As if Ino was jealous. She didn't get jealous. The very thought of it is ridiculous. Shikamaru was not a guy worth getting jealous over, especially if he's going to go for some sandy blonde who was practically only the skanky version of Ino. But who was really in most denial here...? ShikaIno modern high school romance.





	1. The Train

It's her again.

Ino wants to chuck her bookbag at the girl. What for? She wasn't sure but she knew the blonde bitch deserved it. Ino could just tell these things. While Shikamaru wasn't able to read a female, Ino had perfected the art of it and she wasn't liking what she saw.

It had been a full week of this. She would get off her train, sit on the platform bench and wait for Shikamaru's. His always seemed to run five minutes late -- like him. Usually, she didn't mind the delay. She would pull out her phone and check her instagram and others accounts. His train would roll up and they would leave for school together in their matching school uniforms.

But for the last week, that blonde had the audacity to sit with her best friend! She couldn't believe it one morning when the doors opened and there was Shikamaru sitting with that blonde university student! She chatted on and on while Shikamaru sat there... actually listening!

Ino had been willing to count it as a fluke on the first day but when it happened on the second day as well, she knew better. She especially knew better when the blonde showed up after school the second day too! Just in time to step onto the train with Shikamaru. She even dared touch Shikamaru's arm!

Did she have no shame?

Ino could only scoff as his train pulled away. She would have thought that the university girl would be able to find a guy with own age but obviously, she couldn't.

[ Text; from Sakura ] She must be defective in some way!  
[ Text; from Sakura ] Why else go for a high school boy?!?

Ino could only agree venomously. The girl was pathetic chasing after high school boys!

[ Text; to Sakura ] She must be desperate!  
[ Text; to Sakura ] The boys in uni must have better taste than her!

Somehow, this made Ino feel a touch better for the next couple of days, yet there was an ugly twist in her stomach whenever she saw Shikamaru and Temari ( she had managed to learn the girl's name from Shikamaru ) together. It was fucking disgusting how obvious Temari was being with Shikamaru. She would play with her hair and lean in close...

And it took everything in Ino to stop from screaming.

Ino would only choke back her screams because confusion would always settle in quickly afterwards. Why did she care if Temari was interested? Shikamaru could talk to whoever he wanted. He was single and she didn't care who Shikamaru spent time with.

She would repeat this all the way to school each day while Shikamaru would send her inquisitive glances. She promptly ignored them all, deciding Shikamaru didn't deserve to know what was bothering her. He was nothing but an ass.

Just like the rest of the boys at school...

It saddened her to think that Shikamaru was just like the rest. She had thought he was better than that, yet here he was talking to some blonde chick with too much makeup and fishnet stockings. Next, he would probably start talking about big breasted chicks and he would be exactly like the rest of them.

She knew this shouldn't bother her. Hell, she went through a pretty big Sasuke phase during their first year of high school and he hadn't ditched her because of it. Though, he sure didn't hide his dislike for the Uchiha boy either. But he had never terminated their friendship over it so Ino was determined to shut her mouth as well.

As well as Ino could.

She had managed to bite her tongue every morning she watched them get off the train together and just happened to busy with her phone when the train would take them away after school.

It was almost becoming a habit.

Ino quickly learned when Shikamaru's Monday morning train rolled in that it wasn't a fully formed habit because the sight of them together made her want to spew every ugly, colorful word she knew. It seemed after a weekend of being free of them, she couldn't bear it anymore, especially when he didn't immediately move to join her on the platform.

At least all of the last week, he would disembark at once. The train doors would separate and he would be at her side. Today was a different matter. They continued to sit there while Ino watched on and other passengers left the train. They seemed to be focused on something on Temari's phone and Ino decided she couldn't take a moment longer.

"Fuck this!"

She swung her bag over her shoulder and started to leave. She didn't need this. She didn't need Shikamaru! Though, she convinced herself that she just didn't want to be late for school. Yet her heart was racing and she had a fierce grip on her bag strap as she furiously went down the train station stairs. She swore she had heard her name called out once but decided she didn't care if she did. She let herself get lost in the masses and practically ran to the school.

Even if Shikamaru was going to try and catch up, he wouldn't run.

And she needed this. The thought of seeing him right now made her want to cry. Not silent, streaming tears, either but the chest wracking sobs that would ruin her makeup and her day.

She was only a block away from the school when she decided Shikamaru couldn't have her day.

[ Text; to Sakura ] Want to skip today?  
[ Text; to Sakura ] Please?

Ino pressed her phone to her chest and looked around, not wanting to be seen by Shikamaru while she waited for Sakura's reply.

[ Text; from Sakura ] Sure. Where are you?  
[ Text; from Sakura ] Naruto got his dad's car today. We'll pick you up.  
[ Text; from Sakura ] You okay?

Ino quickly sent them her location but didn't answer Sakura's last question. She wasn't sure. All she knew was that it felt like the longest five minutes of her life until she finally saw the Uzumaki car come into view...

At the same time as Shikamaru managed to saunter onto the same street as her. He frowned when he saw her. "Ino!" he started to jog to catch up as Naruto's parked in front of her with Sakura in the front passenger seat. She didn't hesitate as she opened the back seat door. She was in, in a flash.

"Go."

"What? We're not taking Shikamaru with us?" Naruto frowned as he checked his mirrors to see Shikamaru still moving to meet up with them.

"Drive now or you won't see any gas money from me!" Ino threatened as she pressed down on the locks of the car. Ino watched as Naruto looked to his girlfriend for instructions.

"Let's just go, Naruto." Sakura wasn't entirely sure of what had just happened but she knew Ino more than well enough to take the hint.

"Er - Okay..." Naruto could do nothing but shrug at Shikamaru who had caught up with the car. The tires squealed as Naruto pulled away from the curb and left a befuddled Shikamaru behind in the dust but Ino couldn't get herself to look back...


	2. Car Sickness

The car was dead silent as they drove around the city, mindlessly. They didn't really have any destination in mind and Ino just wasn't in the mood to talk after what had just happened. She felt oddly emotional for so early in the morning and she knew whose fault it was: Shikamaru. If it wasn't for him and his university bimbo, she could be having a perfectly normal Monday morning but no! Instead, he had to continue to spend his morning ridiculously close to Temari on the train and she had to hide from him.

This was all his fault.

Why couldn't he just be happy with their status quo? Was it so bad? They would walk together, usually joking around or discuss how insufferable their parents could be, which was easy to do since their fathers were childhood friends. They'd split a blueberry muffin in the cafeteria before the first bell. She'd take notes in Chemistry while he napped against her shoulder, which she only agreed to because he thankfully wasn't a drooler and the Chemistry class had a cool draft in it, which made Shikamaru's body warmth... nice. But that was it!

English class came next and they took this class apart. It also happened to be Shikamaru's worst class but Ino could only imagine it was so because Shikamaru didn't have her notes to steal there. Her English class was on the way to his so he would walk Ino to hers before wandering off to his own. Though, there were a couple of times where he just snuck into her class while muttering he was too lazy to walk to the high school to get to his. It's not like they were learning anything different, really. She always took his word for it and was always oddly delighted by his addition, though she never told him that.

The days Shikamaru actually managed to get to his English class, she would find him waiting at her locker for lunchtime. Most days it would be a packed lunch made by her but she made it big enough for two since she knew he would never make the same effort. On Fridays, he'd pay for food for the both of them. Usually, it was the cafeteria food but sometimes they'd go off school grounds for something better before they spent the rest of the school day together in classes... They were practically inseparable but now she had run from him.

Her phone went off.

[ Text; from Shikamaru ] What the hell, Ino?

Her eyes watered and she let out a breathy, low laugh. Maybe because those were the exacts words she wanted to ask him! Yet couldn't bear to...

"You okay?" Sakura asked. She had been in mid-conversation with Naruto but she was worried about her friend.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Ino said, putting her phone down on the empty seat beside her. She moved to lean forward between the two front seats. Sakura gave her a look that said she didn't believe her but Ino eyed Naruto to give Sakura an idea of why she didn't want to talk now. "You two hungry?" she asked, offering up the lunch she had made for Shikamaru and her. There was no point in it going to waste and Ino couldn't get herself to eat it; not without Shikamaru.

"Always!" Naruto answered before pulling over.

\- - -

There was still no replies after his second period. Shikamaru couldn't think of a day where he had ever checked his phone as much as he did today. Or a day that he had ever repeated over and over in his head. He didn't get what had happened or what he had done to piss off Ino. His train had pulled up to the station while he was reading over Temari's schedule. She majored in engineering, which he was thinking of doing after high school. He had wanted to see what a typical first-year schedule was like when he looked up and saw Ino was gone.

She had been there only a moment before with her head bowed down to her phone as usual. He almost wondered if he was going to get a nagging text from her about his late train again when Temari had pulled out her phone.

A shiver of fear, unnecessarily ran through him as he jumped off the train to look for Ino. She had just been there and they always walked to school together. A few unrealistic scenarios ran through his mind, which happened when something out of the ordinary occurred. Things you would never admit to anyone but they still go through your mind like a mother worrying when her child goes missing in the mall. He's probably just in the toy aisle but the worse comes to mind first. Human nature could be cruel and Ino was beautiful. Beautiful enough to be taken.

Thankfully the analytical side of his brain kicked in. The part of him he always trusted and he was able to spot a flash of endlessly long blonde hair disappearing down from the train platform. She was running.

He had stood there, flabbergasted before following after her in a more calmed but still agitated pace. It had been hours since then, yet Shikamaru was no closer to figuring out what was bothering Ino. All he knew was that she was upset over something with him or why else lock him from Naruto's car?

A pang of bricks falling on his chest occurred as he thought back to how she wouldn't even looking at him while sitting in the backseat of the car. What had he done?

"Where's Ino?" Choji strolled up to his friend in the hallway.

"Hell if I know..."

"What?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I don't know where she is."

"You're joking," Choji stared at him like he couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that Shikamaru and Ino weren't together today. "You two are always together!" He should know because he completed the trio.

"Well I don't," his tone became harsher as he started for the cafeteria. "Have any money you could lend me?"

Choji burst out laughing at this point. "What? Did you guys break up or something?" Ino always brought him lunch so if he was scrambling for change then obviously something had happened. "You in the doghouse, man?"

Shikamaru threw his hands in his pockets and kept quiet, not sure of how to answer. It sure felt like he was, though. "Do you have money or not?"

"Er — Yeah, I do," Choji said, calming down after a sideways glance at his oldest friend. It was obvious that this wasn't a laughing matter for Shikamaru. He hadn't seen Shikamaru look so grumpy in a long time. "Shit. You two didn't actually break up, did you?"

"We're not dating, to begin with..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE don't forget to leave comments and/or hearts! I'm hoping you guys are liking this story because it is quickly becoming a personal favorite of mine. Though I promise I won't be forgetting 'My Trip To...' Its actually like a hundred reads away from 3,000 reads! I'm already planning a Naruto-verse one-shot for when it hits 3,000 reads! That's how excited I am for it!
> 
> Plus I am just in love with ShikaIno and you guys! Don't tell my hubby. lol.
> 
> Please tell me what you're thinking of this story too! Lol It's not just about the pretty boys. lolol.


	3. The Talk

"What?"

"We're not dating I said."

"So what are you then?" His nose scrunched in confusion.

"We're friends," Shikamaru accepted the extra pocket change from Choji as they got into the cafeteria line. It didn't take long for Shikamaru to figure out that nothing sounded appealing, especially compared to Ino's cooking.

"I'm your best friend and yet you don't buy me lunch every Friday. You know I would take advantage of that if it was on the table. So what makes Ino so special?"

Choji had a point and Shikamaru found himself failing to come up with a logical answer. "I can't just scam free food off of her and leave her hanging."

"Fine," Choji grabbed a tray, "Then why does she always pack a lunch for you?"

"She doesn't. I just pick at hers."

Choji stared at Shikamaru. He was being oddly difficult about this whole process. There was obviously something going on and now Choji was only more curious.

"Ino would never pack two sandwiches for herself." Her figure was sacred to her.

Shikamaru shrugged, "She takes pity on me."

"Every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday?"

Shikamaru scoffed at Choji's words, "Obviously not today."

Choji nodded and decided to change his plan of attack. "So what happened?"

"Beats me. You'll have to ask Ino," Shikamaru growled.

Choji huffed in amusement. "I'm sure you have an idea of what you did. Did you call her fat?"

"I wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, but Ino hears it sometimes. I know I've never done it, yet I've been yelled at," Choji shrugged, accepting Ino's little quirk.

"I didn't say anything to Ino today..."

"Er -- Texted her something bad?"

"Why would I?"

"Well, you do seem grumpy today," Choji mumbled as he finished filling his tray. He couldn't remember the last time Shikamaru was in such a bad mood.

"It was nothing like that." He paid for the measly meal he had picked out. "I didn't have a chance to even get off the train before she had already run off."

Now Choji was frowning as they searched for a table. "Are you sure she was even at the train station this morning? Maybe she's at home sick..."

Shikamaru shook his head. "I had seen her waiting for me but when I got off the train, she was gone."

Choji suddenly grinned. "At the train, huh?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nah. Nothing." Choji had a good idea what was going on now. On a few occasions last week, he had heard Ino and Sakura complaining about the train skank.

Poor Shikamaru...

\- - -

Naruto had barely lifted his ass off the driver seat when Sakura had spun around in her seat. "So are you going to tell me why we're missing school today or not?"

"I don't want to see Shikamaru's stupid face today."

Sakura smirked. "You do spend a lot of time with him."

"So?" Ino crossed her arms over her chest.

"So why are you avoiding him today? You don't seem to mind him, usually." If anything, Ino was easier to deal with, with Shikamaru. He calmed the storm that was Ino.

Ino didn't want to answer Sakura. The problem is she didn't know how to answer. It wasn't like she was completely acting rational. Something had happened when she had seen Shikamaru and Temari together. This bottle of pain had bloomed in her chest, catching in her throat. Suddenly, she couldn't do it. She couldn't' walk to school beside him and pretend it didn't bother her. When it all really displeased her. It bothered her that she didn't know how Shikamaru felt about Temari. It bothered her that she cared at all. It just bothered her.

When Ino next looked up, she saw Sakura staring at her. Her thoughts had somehow managed to conqueror her lips it seemed... Shit.

"Ino... Do you like Shikamaru?"

"What?" He was her best friend! She's just... protective.

"Well, it sounds like you like him."

"Why?"

"Because that's how I get when other girls eye Naruto," she nodded towards her boyfriend. "It never really feels great when a girl does it but..."

"But?" Ino perked up, hoping for some advice to save her from this torture. It wasn't like she could avoid him forever. Even if she avoided waiting for him on the train, she would still see him in class and it would be too obvious if she stopped sitting by him now. She certainly couldn't miss school tomorrow without getting her father up in arms. She needed Sakura's solution!

"But knowing how Naruto feels about me, I have nothing to worry about," Sakura smiled and as if on cue, Naruto turning to give Sakura a little wave from the coffee shop. "I know he loves me and I love him."

"That was not the answer I was looking for," Ino complained after the touching moment. "If anything, I think it has confused me further!"

"What's there to be confused about?"

"Everything!" It was like Sakura hadn't even been listening...

"Seems simple to me. You need to figure out how you feel about Shikamaru. If you like him, then tell him. If not, then you need to learn how to deal with sharing him with Temari."

"Ugh." That last option sounded atrocious. She hated the thought of this Temari becoming a staple in her life. It wasn't just that she would no longer be the hot blonde in their group but that she would have to share Shikamaru's attention with her. To think that Friday lunches, where he would usually take her out would end. Instead, he would go out with Temari for a lunch date made Ino's chest tighten uncomfortably like a tight corset had replaced her shirt. It was painful to think he wouldn't want to spend as much time with her. Ino couldn't remember the last time she felt so disheartened.

"Tell me something good," Ino complained, needing reassurance in life.

"I think you and Shikamaru would be such a cute couple!"

"Sakura!"

"Especially since you two already act like it..." Sakura muttered, ignoring Ino's glaring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! I told you guys there would be more ShikaIno to come! There is absolutely no way I'm giving up after ending my story, "My Trip To..." I know there probably isn't enough interaction yet between our two main characters but I promise there will be some in the next chapter! I'm going to try and be a bit quicker on the next one since I've already started to write it. I just didn't want this chapter to get too long when I've been keeping them relatively short.
> 
> Please tell me how you're liking it though! I just love how Shikamaru and Ino have practically been acting it all this time and never truly realized it... Hopefully I can show it a bit more later on.
> 
> Please don't forget to like/comment! Love you guys!


	4. The Past

Naruto had soccer practice after school. While willing to miss school, he wasn't willing to skip practice. "I don't want the guys to hate me!"

"You can watch with me, Ino!" Sakura suggested.

Ino hadn't been interested, though. She just wanted to pout in her bed so she was dropped at the usual train station. Though, Ino instantly realized her mistake when she stepped onto the train platform. She never expected for Shikamaru to be sitting, waiting for her.

He didn't look like he was anticipating anyone. His head was cocked back. He appeared to be napping but Ino knew better. She could see his dark eyes through his slitted lids. She knew the signs better than anyone. He was waiting for her.

Yet she could just walk by him. Pretend to think he was only asleep. Leave him be. The problem was this idea would be cruel. She had already ditched him that morning. She couldn't do it for the second time.

What was going to be her excuse for avoiding him anyway? She thought she could use tonight to concoct it. Something that would take some of the blame off her. Maybe even something she could text to him that night so by morning they could be back to normal. Or at least, as normal as can be while she figured out how she felt about him.

She would have to wing it. This didn't help her nerves, which were already frazzled from the sight of him. Suddenly she felt caught up with a sense of dread and even fear. She didn't want him to hate her. 

Which was silly. So silly. Shikamaru wasn't like that. He wouldn't hate her for one impulsive act this morning. It was one of those things she loved about him...

What? Love?

"Hey Shika!" she blurted out in her panic, needing to flee her thoughts. She pushed her bangs nervously from her face as she unceremoniously plopped down beside him. Even she knew she was acting off.

"Not avoiding me anymore?" A film appeared over his eyes as he looked at her. Some of the detachment in his gaze fell away as he scoured her for clues. He obviously didn't find the answers he wanted because the veil reappeared.

"Nope," was her simple answer in turn. Still having no excuse, Ino pushed it off. She would do it for as long as needed. Shikamaru wasn't the type to pry so it wouldn't be hard. 

"Troublesome woman." His mouth twitched like he wanted to say more. His mannerisms wouldn't allow such a thing. Ino looked away, feeling bad for using his quirks to her advantage. She knew if she were him, she would want to know what happened this morning.

But she couldn't!

She just couldn't!

Not until she found out how she truly felt...

She knew it should be as simple as Sakura said. She either liked him or she didn't. It could never be that simple with Shikamaru. They'd known each other since birth! Their families spent the holidays together. They went camping together. They use to go to the public bathrooms together as kids because their moms made them! They weren't allowed to go alone, if not and this included holding hands! Thankfully, stalls were always involved or she would know way too much about Shikamaru...

This wasn't to say they always got along. No, if anything they were ready to exchange blows more than half the times they were forced together. Ino used to think it was a curse that made her dad friends with Shikamaru's. She used every excuse imaginable to avoid going over to the Nara residence. Her parents must have finally taken the hint when she was eight and she lied to get out of seeing the Naras' for a barbecue. She just couldn't spend another night with him being mopey and judgemental of her. He was such a drag!

So at the age of eight, Ino lied about having cramps. At the time she hadn't known that cramps and periods were for older girls. It was embarrassing to think of now but it had done the trick. No longer were Shikamaru and her forced to interact. After that, she only saw Shikamaru during the big holidays.

For a long time, Ino thought that would be how it is between Shikamaru and her. She would only see him during Christmas time and so on. 

It all started to change when they started high school, the same high school. It wasn't immediate but suddenly they were seeing each other almost every day. They didn't interact much but when they did, they managed to be civil. A few polite words, a nod and maybe even a smile before they went their separate ways.

She had been fine to leave it at that until about two years ago. It was their sophomore year and Ino was determined. She was going to ask Sasuke out. 

Somehow the thought of this was more embarrassing than her eight-year-old lies. She always did like to call her years of pining after Sasuke her unenlightened years. 

For good reason too!

Two weeks before the Halloween dance, Ino decided it was time. She just had to. She didn't want to be like the rest of the girl at school, playing will he invite me or will he ask me to dance? No, she wanted to know and seeing as how he hadn't asked her yet, it left only one option.

She chose to do it at lunch. She knew where he sat every day and while she would prefer a more private scenario, she couldn't be confident of where he would be for the rest of the day. 

Not that it mattered. She was confident in herself and positive he would say yes! She didn't need a backup plan. Instead, she kept everything casual. It was almost like any other day. She had gotten a tray, bought a salad and strolled through the tables until she was standing before Sasuke.

Thanks to Naruto's then crush on Sakura and best friend status with Sasuke, Ino managed to sit with Sasuke a couple of times. So once again, casual!

Casualty ended there, though. The question had barely left her lips when she saw Sasuke's usually stoic face transform and for the first time, Ino saw something ugly in him; Something that caused her shoulders to straighten.

The next part becomes a bit blurry in her mind. Sasuke does answer, it's just not how she expected. It's a first for her but she gets a glimpse of the true Sasuke. It seems cruel that such a beautiful exterior can hide such a despicable black hole. His face is dark when he answers, yet it's the words he uses that cause the tears.

Whore.

That's what he thinks of her. She barely registers the rest of his answer but it's okay because the rest of the school does. Not only is Sasuke gifted with deceiving looks but a voice that carries.

The cafeteria has a miraculous moment of silence -- probably in respect of her fallen barriers -- and vulnerability claims her. Suddenly her skirt felt two inches long and her make-up weighed her. It wasn't just her style choices she questioned. Insecurities every girl owned popped up as if she was gazing into a mirror. Her thighs were huge. Her face could be slimmer and she still had her summer freckles. Usually, she would never bring these insecurities beyond her bedroom but Sasuke had dismantled her.

She couldn't even say anything to defend herself while Sasuke stared at her like she was that dreaded title. Embarrassment and shame clutched at her throat and wouldn't let go. She floundered to say anything.

"Get lost, whore." Even Sasuke knew it was time for her to leave but she found herself, incapable of doing anything. Her mind was blank while her chest was crushed by the weight of her grief. While secretly she had accepted he might say no -- though Ino had no idea why he would -- she thought it would be at least a polite 'no'. She never knew this was in him and that it would cut her down so deeply.

"Fuck you, Sasuke."

And suddenly he was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I enjoyed writing this one. I would write it during the breaks on Overwatch. It really just flowed out of me this time and I loved every moment of it. I hope you guys do as well!
> 
> And I promise I got more in store for you! Hehe this chapter and the next came to me so easily! I swear there are SOME benefits to being unable to sleep in the middle of the night. Haha. I laid awake and this just all came to me. Lol
> 
> Please don't forget to comment/like! I love talking to you guys so much! Love you!


	5. Evolving

He had never looked cooler. It didn't matter that he was wearing the same clothes from last year's style or that his hair was in his usual messy man bun. The only thing she noticed was his defiance. 

She couldn't imagine many people who would be willing to revolt against Sasuke when he was both the captain of the soccer and hockey team.

Yet there was Shikamaru, standing up to Sasuke for her sake. She had never been more thankful to see his face. What surprised her was that she didn't see the boy who use to push her into the pool or pull up the ladder to his treehouse, she saw him as her friend, her savior and her fighter as he landed that left hook.

Everything changed after that day. She could see everything in a different light. Things that had once felt so important weren't. Suddenly Sasuke and everything he stood for -- popularity, status -- felt mute. She could see him for what he truly was. 

Hollow.

As hollow, as she had once been. She hated to think it but Shikamaru had been right about so much. That was another thing that changed. Her relationship with Shikamaru. No longer was he a nuisance that she just dealt with when needed. Instead, she found herself spending more and more time with him until his friends were hers. She sought him out. There was something comforting in his presence and how so little seemed to bother him. Things that use to annoy her about him, she relied on. She wasn't consumed with her past need to hit every party. A weekend doing almost nothing by Nara's backyard pool was fine with her. She felt growth by Shikamaru's side and that was far more than she got by Sasuke's. Being with Shikamaru was just innate. 

As natural as sitting beside him now. Already the awkwardness had evaporated. The more they talked, the more they just flowed. It didn't hurt either that they had to make up for all the time they had missed earlier. Instead of following her idea of hiding in bed, all she wanted to do was hang out on that bench with him.

It was as she moved to lean her back against his right side, it clicked. It felt like that moment when he stood up and saved her back in that cafeteria. Everything had changed then and she wondered if the same thing happened when she saw him with Temari. Something had changed and there was no turning back.

Almost as if a new development had occurred. She knew she shouldn't be surprised. Things just developed between them and the next stop had arrived.

She liked him.

She really liked him.

There was no hiding from it. The more she thought about it, the more it just made sense. How she wanted to spend her time with him and hated the thought of Temari taking her place. It just wouldn't do, yet she was scared as well. None of this meant that Shikamaru returned her affections, especially after how she treated him today.

Ever since her last failed attempt at romance with Sasuke, she had purposely pushed it on the back burner in fear of rejection. It was only in the last year that the school had finally forgotten about the last incident. It didn't mean she had, though.

It still hurt to this day. To think of all the time she wasted on Sasuke only to be humiliated. She didn't know if she could take a second hit. She wanted to pretend she wasn't so fragile but her reaction today to Temari showed her true nature. She wasn't as strong as she seemed. Just the thought of Shikamaru repeating Sasuke's reaction made her stomach drop and she had to fight her instincts to run. 

Except Shikamaru wouldn't do that. It was that thought keeping her on that bench. But even if he wouldn't publicly shame her, it didn't mean he returned her feelings. It caused a worse reaction than the pit in her stomach, it made her heartache.

Would it ruin everything they had built together? She didn't want to hurt their friendship. Or worse, would they pretend it never happened?

After Sasuke's rejection, Shikamaru and she had let it slip into oblivion. Would he do the same with her? Would she be left to be forgotten? It was what Shikamaru tended to do with inconveniences. He didn't make the time or effort for things that didn't suit him. It frightened her to be put in that category.

"Why are you being so quiet?" His voice failed at being casual. Somehow knowing that he cared enough to ask gave her hope.

"Just hungry, I suppose," she shrugged before glancing over her shoulder to him. "Are you?"

"I could eat, especially since my usual lunch was missing today," he smirked at her. 

"Oh, fine! My treat. We could try that new smoothie place!" She didn't want their little night to end just yet.

"A smoothie isn't real food."

"But it's better for you!"

"No."

"Fine! Seeing as how I missed lunch too, I guess we could get some pizza." The extra calories were worth his smile. It also filled her with that same hope from before. She couldn't jump the gun as she did with Sasuke, though. She would take things slow and test the waters. She couldn't treat Shikamaru the same as Sasuke. She just couldn't. She wouldn't rush Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing here so late?"

Fuck! Not her again.

Ino turned her head to see the last person she wanted to see. It was like Temari could feel when Ino was finally feeling good in her life again and it would call her. Some of her hope and confidence ebbed away from the looks Temari was giving Shikamaru. It didn't matter that her back was still leaning against his shoulder, it still felt like he was falling away.

Like she was losing him. God, let it just be in her mind.

If anybody was going to take him away, it would be Temari with her curvy hips and heavy-lidded eyes. The girl didn't even acknowledge Ino. Instead, Temari treated her like she didn't exist, even with her super close proximity to Shikamaru at this moment. Would Temari even blink if she flashed her right now?

"I guess you can walk me home then, Shikamaru," Temari smirked like it was a secret game of theirs, Ino feared it was.

"Nah, not inter-"

"Nope! Sorry," Ino's smile drippingly sweet as she jumped up from the bench and in between Shikamaru and Temari. "Shika and I are going on a date."

So much for not rushing it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the wait! I'm just bad...
> 
> Anyways, I'm so excited about Shikamaru and Ino. They're finally talking and Ino has realized what Shikamaru means to her! I'm so excited for her but scared too! There is nothing scarier than trying to figure out if your crush likes you back or not. Because let's be honest, most of the time they DON'T. They just don't. It's a part of life. A scary part of it. 
> 
> Yet here she is and I can't help but root her on! At least she's being more courageous about all of this!
> 
> I just love these two so much!
> 
> Please don't forget to vote and/or comment! Love you guys!
> 
> Also feel free to bother me on Tumblr @atmymercy or Twitter @atmymercyy

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave a comment and some hearts! maybe if you think it should be continued? i have to admit high school shikaino with their school uniforms seemed really CUTE and fun! hope you guys like it. i didn't mean to write this but her prompt really got my writing gears going. lol
> 
> though i do feel a bit bad for shikamaru being left behind.... but the image was so STRONG in my mind that i couldn't help but want to end with it. sorry cailisan but you didn't say ANYTHING about a happy ending so i just had to leave it there. lol


End file.
